The invention relates generally to a toy. In particular, the invention relates to a toy for a pet or child that can record and playback sounds, and that can dispense treats or other desirable objects when manipulated.
There are a number of amusement devices and toys in the prior art for entertaining and stimulating their users, often pets or children. Some toys are designed to stimulate the user, be that user a pet or a child, by emitting sounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,839 discloses an impact sensitive talking ball that emits a message when the ball is hit or bounced. Other toys are designed to dispense desired objects, such as pet treats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,571 provides an example of such a device. The device disclosed in that patent provides an inner housing that is movable within an outer housing. As the device is motioned by a pet, the device delivers treats placed in the inner housing through openings associated with the outer housing.
These devices in the prior art, however, provide only limited stimulation. A device might provide an audio-based stimulation that is designed to engage a user""s attention. Another device may attract a user""s attention by delivering treats when the device is used. Such limited stimulation reduces the likelihood that a user, such as a pet, will be sufficiently interested in the toy to use it as intended.
Further, toys, including pet toys, can wear out or become damaged. Likewise, after a time a toy may lose its appeal to the user. In both cases, the user may no longer desire to play with toy.
For these reasons, an improved treat dispensing toy is desired. Such an improved treat dispensing toy benefits from providing multiple sensory stimuli. For example such a toy provides a visually attractive toy that is of an appropriate size and shape to engage the target user""s attention. The toy also provides the capability to selectively deliver desired objects, such as treats, when the toy is manipulated by the user. Likewise, the toy provides audio stimulation to keep the target user""s attention once engaged. Such stimulation is preferably user definable. It is also desirable to provide a toy that can be selectively reconfigured to account for wear and tear, or to change the appearance of the toy to the user.
The invention meets the above needs and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by providing an improved treat dispensing toy. This is accomplished by providing a toy that attracts the intended user""s attention by providing multiple levels of stimulation. Such stimulation preferably includes audio stimulation and reward stimulation. By allowing recording of messages and sounds that can be selectively played back as the toy is used, the intended user""s attention is engaged. Further, by allowing treats to be dispensed as the toy is manipulated, the user is rewarded for using the toy. Also provided is a cover for the toy. The cover can be used to selectively reconfigure and/or refurbish the appearance of the toy to the user.
Briefly described, in one aspect the invention relates to a toy suitable for dispensing treats when the toy is manipulated by a user. The toy includes a housing having an interior space and an exterior surface. The interior space defines a treat cavity for storing a treat to be dispensed from the toy. An exit from the housing is provided. The treat is dispensed through the exit when the toy is manipulated by the user. A sound unit is secured to the housing. The sound unit sounds a noise when the toy is manipulated by the user.
In another aspect, the invention relates to a cover for use in connection with a treat dispensing toy. Such a toy includes a housing and a sound unit secured to the housing. The housing has an interior space for storing a treat, an exterior surface, and a housing exit through which the treat may be dispensed. The cover includes a generally pliable material that is constructed and arranged for covering a substantial portion of the exterior surface of the housing. An access aperture is provided in the generally pliable material. The access aperture is sized and shaped for allowing the housing of the toy to be placed inside the generally pliable material. The access aperture has an aperture closure for selectively closing the access aperture.
In still another aspect, the invention relates to a toy for dispensing treats. The toy includes a generally hollow housing having an inner surface defining an interior. The housing has an exterior surface. The housing is generally bone-shaped and has a first and a second end opposite the first end. An opening in the housing at the first end is constructed and arranged to facilitate loading a treat into the interior space of the housing. A treat regulator is positioned in the interior space of the housing. An exit in the housing at the second end is constructed and arranged to permit the treat to be dispensed from the housing. A sound unit selectively plays a sound. The sound unit is removably secured to the opening to substantially close the opening to prevent the treat from exiting the toy through the opening.
Alternatively, the invention may comprise various other devices and methods.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.